


The Devil and his detective

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar. Owner of L.A.'s finest club and part time consultant for detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD. He never kept it hidden but no one believed him, Lucifer Morningstar is the Devil incarnate.Daniel Espinoza. Detective, ex husband to detective Chloe Decker and father to daughter Trixie Decker, and part time frenemy of Lucifer Morningstar.





	The Devil and his detective

Being the Devil had many perks for one Lucifer Morningstar. One of these perks is that he can get whatever he wants using that charm of his, except that charm does not work on his partner Chloe Decker. He tries his hardest to woo her with his charm but it never seems to work nor does she accept that he is the actual Devil but that does not deter Lucifer however he's quite quickly noticing that his eyes are not only straying to his partner but to his partners ex husband who had been fondly nicknamed Detective Douche by Lucifer himself. Lucifer tries to pass this off as being him taking an interest in some of his closest colleagues and friends of Chloe's by attempting to become close to both Daniel and poor forensic scientist Ella Lopez, not that she minded of course, Ella is as friendly as they come but Daniel is quite brash and unreceptive of Lucifer's newly extended hand of friendship.


End file.
